Ultimate Disney Vol 1: Once Upon a Time
by Lord Akiyama
Summary: Starring Mickey Mouse. The young prince of the Magic Kingdom is a nervous wreck, causing everyone to question his ability as king. To save the throne, a teacher is summoned to help the prince build his selfconfidence. INCOMPLETE
1. About Ultimate Disney

**About Ultimate Disney**

In 2000, Editor-in-Chief of Marvel Enterprises, Inc. Joe Quesada green lit a project in which the series would retell the story of Spider-Man only with a 21st century spin. The series was called Ultimate Spider-Man and became an instant hit. The success panned over to Ultimate X-Men and soon anything under the Ultimate Marvel label was a hit. The idea behind the Ultimate Marvel stories were to update the characters and stories we have grown to love over the years they have since existed and reinvent them for a new generation of readers.

In 2003, I wrote a fan fiction story called Fantasia Crisis. Taking every Disney Animated Feature and basing the story on the classic DC comic book Crisis on Infinite Earths provided a story that many have come to enjoy and even love. They asked for me, more specifically sequel, and it was soon when I thought back to the Ultimate Marvel books.

The goal of Ultimate Disney is essentially doing what Ultimate Marvel did. Take the characters and stories we have grown to love over the years and reinvent them. The intention is not to completely change them from top to bottom, like Mike Millar has done on the Ultimate Marvel books he has written. But to create them in a way that would make them seem fresh and new while keeping alive what made them so special, like Brian Michael Bendis has done.

Enjoy this new venture into storytelling. And wish me luck.


	2. Issue No 1: Once Upon a Time, Part 1

**Ultimate Disney  
Issue No. 1: Once Upon a Time, Part 1**

Written by Lord Akiyama

Starring Mickey Mouse

* * *

The Magic Kingdom.

It was a land of majestic beauty, colored by the aura of enjoyment and of pleasure. Where the citizens were treated with equality and with respect. The grass grew green and the rivers flowed peacefully. The sky brightened the day and the animals danced freely. All was well in The Magic Kingdom.

And then the queen gave birth to their only child.

Michael of The Mouse Clan, Prince of The Magic Kingdom, seemed like a healthy young boy at first. That was before he could walk and talk. When the event took place, his world came crashing down upon him. Literally. Poor Michael was not entirely at ease with all that surrounded him.

He was taught that as King he would one day rule all that was of the kingdom. Michael found this to be a burden to great for him and was often afraid whenever he was summoned to be educated in government studies. Everything felt heavy to him and that they were placed upon his shoulders. His parents began to take notice as the days progressed and his body trembled more and more at the dinner table.

Michael's one escape was whenever he was allowed to be with the other children. At the beginning, it was terrible. Everyone was so afraid to cause harm to the young prince that they kept their distance. Soon enough, two boys around his age began to open up and truly establish themselves as his friends. Donald of The Duck Clan, whose intelligence is often overshadowed by his ability to lose his temper very quickly, and Gregory of The Dog Clan, a good natured fellow though clumsy in every fashion. Amongst his friends, Michael would be referred to as "Mickey" for short where as Gregory would be referred to as "Goofy," simply because it matched his personality and he really didn't mind. Donald, on the other hand, did mind what they called him and thus had no nickname.

Even though Mickey was happy whenever he and his friends got to play together, everything else was not all sunshine. And the citizens began to take note. At first, they quietly chattered amongst themselves in fear that speaking loudly would cause them to be imprison. Soon, their gossip was all that would be heard. The king knew something had to be done to help his son face his fears so that the citizens would restore their faith.

Everything from traveling to all four corners of the kingdom to fishing to hunting to fencing did nothing to help cure the ails of the prince. The king tried his best to provide understanding to his son, but it did not work. The queen became worried that her son would not succeed them such to the liking of the citizens that she feared for his safety every time he stepped outside the castle. If only there was a way to build his self-confidence.

One day, the king received an unexpected message from a carrier pigeon. It read:

_It has come to my attention that your son, Prince of The Magic Kingdom, heir to the throne, is in vital need of guidance. For no payment, save for a bed to sleep and three meals a day, I shall grant my services in providing the necessary teachings that shall lead him to the path. Where the goal is his destiny as ruler of the fair kingdom. I shall arrive at your castle when the sun reaches the highest peak in the sky. If you wish to decline my services, light a signal from your highest tower at dusk and leave it be for the rest of the night. If you wish to accept my services, I shall begin immediately upon arrival._

_-Yen Sid_

The offer was intriguing and the king was left with little options to consider. He shared the message to the queen, who at first was doubtful of this Yen Sid accomplishing what was difficult to achieve. After much discussion, she went along with the king and agreed to have this stranger help their son.

When the sun appeared at its highest peak the next day, an old man with a staff arrived at the castle door. The citizens had never seen him before. The guards granted him access into the castle and he soon appeared before the king and queen. He slowly kneeled to one knee and smiled.

"I thank you for allow me into your castle, my lord," the old man spoke. "I am Yen Sid. I am the one who sent you the message offering my services for nothing more than a bed and three meals a day. If you wish, I shall begin immediately."

"You seemed to have traveled far to perform such a task eagerly, Yen Sid," the king said. "Perhaps it would be best for you to rest. I have many questions to ask about you before I grant your request to teach my son."

At this time, the prince was out playing with his friends. He returned to the castle for dinner and was introduced to the old man. His mother informed him that this Yen Sid had arrived to help him and that they have accepted his services. Mickey seemed nervous at first, until he had a good look into the old man's eyes. There was something about the eyes that made him relax a little. He himself accepted Yen Sid's offer of service.

When dinner was finished, Mickey made his way to his room. "Before you retire for the night, young prince," a voice spoke from behind, "permit me to speak to you one thing." Mickey jumped a little and turned to meet the speaker. It was Yen Sid, who appeared to be leaning on his staff. "Sleep well tonight and sleep you must. For tomorrow will be the end of one journey and the beginning of the next. And there will be no going back."

* * *

to be continued...

This story has been inspired by the Ultimate Marvel series published by Marvel Comics.


	3. Issue No 2: Once Upon a Time, Part 2

**Ultimate Disney  
Issue No. 2: Once Upon a Time, Part 2**

Written by Lord Akiyama

Starring Mickey Mouse

* * *

Upon opening his eyes, Mickey noticed a figure sitting on his chair at the edge of the bed. He blinked a few times and then rubbed them before making out who was in his room. The long white beard quickly hinted that it was Yen Sid.

"Good morning, young prince," the elder spoke. "Get dressed for we shall begin immediately."

"Begin what, Mr. Sid," Mickey said in a yawning tone.

"Your teachings, of course," Yen Sid answered with a smile.

As soon as Mickey got dressed, he was led out of the castle and far away from the village. Mickey felt nervous as they continued onward away from civilization. As soon as Yen Sid called for a halt, there was nothing more than endless grass and a dead tree that stood beside them. He could barely make out a silhouette of the castle in the distance.

"Michael Mouse," Yen Sid spoke. "You are the prince of The Magic Kingdom and heir to the throne your father sits upon. Do you understand the duties that is expected of you upon succeeding the king?"

"Uh, yes..." Mickey said nervously. He was unsure where the elder was going with this.

"And yet you are afraid to perform the deeds to which you were born to uphold," Yen Sid said. "How is this so, young prince?"

Mickey thought for a moment, leaning upon the dead tree as he scratched his head. "I guess..." he began to say, "... I guess it's that... I don't know if I can do them... well, do them well, you know..."

"You are afraid that you will some how perform your duties in a manner that will fall short of expectations," the elder nodded. "I see. Then it appears I have made the right decision lending my services to train you."

"Begging your pardon, sir," Mickey nervously chuckled. "What exactly will you teach me when I've learned everything there is to know?"

"Prince Michael," Yen Sid began, "there are many things you have not been taught. In fact, every individual in this world of ours will forever live and die knowing that they have not learned everything there is to be learned. For you, it appears that you lack the confidence to perform your duties. And that is what I shall teach you to achieve.

"Few know my name and who I am. I am a wizard, amongst the most powerful beings to walk the soils of this planet and beyond. Very little of us exist as we have overcome obstacles too great for others to challenge. I am considered the greatest of all to those who know of my existence. I travel all over, offering my services where they are most needed. My travels have led me here, to help you overcome your fears as ruler. Remember that your concern is with this kingdom, not the entire world.

"I believe that by training you in the arts of magic you shall gain self-confidence and achieve your destiny. From this point on, I am the master and you are the apprentice. Your title as prince is irrelevant. The path which I shall be guiding you through shall be a difficult one, but it will help you in building your confidence to overcome your fears."

As Yen Sid spoke, Mickey was awed by the presence before him. The words began to effect him in a manner he had never felt before. It was a mixture of surprise and enlightenment. When the elder finished speaking, Mickey could barely stand up straight with all that felt.

The master saw this and smiled. "I believe we have taken the first step in the right direction, my apprentice," he said. "The teachings has not ended yet. Take the staff from my hand." He extended his staff outward for Mickey to take hold. The weight forced the apprentice to hold it with both hands. "Using the staff, I want you to change this dead tree into something filled with life."

Mickey gave his master a questioned look. "But, how can I do that?" he asked. The master said nothing. Mickey kept his eyes on Yen Sid until finally he turned to the tree. He thought for a moment before aiming the head of the staff at the dead tree. For the longest moment nothing happened. Mickey sighed and looked back at his master.

"Confidence, my apprentice," the master said. "Become confident that you can complete your task."

Mickey sighed and returned to concentrating on the tree. As moments passed, he began to feel a little different. At first it seemed like frustration, waiting for either something to happen or for the master to call an end to this. But then he began to feel that he can do it. The thought that few are able to do what he is about to do began to engulf his mind. He cracked a smile at the thought of achieving something special.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared from the head of the staff and surrounded the tree. Mickey watched as the tree began to transform. Moments later, the tree was no longer there. In its place was a small puppy. It began to yelp. Mickey cheered as he leaped in the air, proud of his accomplishment. The master laughed proudly.

"Congratulations, my apprentice," Yen Sid said as he took his staff back. "You have accomplished your task of turning a dead object into something filled with life."

Mickey crept up to the puppy, who happily welcomed the attention. "Quite the cheerful little fellow," Mickey laughed as the puppy began to lick his face. "And he's so small."

"Perhaps he shall grow in size as time passes," the master said. "He is yours to keep as you were responsible for bringing him to life."

Mickey smiled as he gently held the puppy in the air with his hands. "Well then, little fellow," Mickey said to the puppy, "guess I should give you name. Boy, you're as small as Pluto." The puppy barked. "Pluto? You like that, huh?" The puppy barked again. "Then I'll name you Pluto." The puppy barked happily once more.

The master watched with amusement before he looked upward toward the sky. "The sun is about to reach the highest peak," he spoke. "Perhaps it is time to return to the castle and treat your new pet to some lunch."

"Great idea, master," Mickey said. "Come along, Pluto. I'm going to take you to your new home!"

* * *

to be continued...

This story has been inspired by the Ultimate Marvel series published by Marvel Comics.


End file.
